1. Field of the Invention
An LSI multilayered interconnection generally has a structure in which a barrier metal is formed on the side surfaces and bottom surface of a copper (Cu) film as an interconnection so as to surround the Cu film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Note that JP. 2006-5010 describes a semiconductor device having a multilayered interconnection structure using a porous low-k film as an interlayer dielectric film, and a method of manufacturing the device.